Intentions
by Endje
Summary: Dalton. Sebastian visits Blaine in his dorm room to 'take a look around', though that clearly isn't his true intention. What happens when Sebastian catches Blaine reading an erotic novel?...


**Author's Note: This is a Seblaine one-shot set at Dalton. I've been dying to write some sort of fic involving Sebastian, and soon I will write a multi-chapter one, but this was just to satisfy my hormones for the time being ) (Laugh all you want Amy G, you know it's true :D) Anyway, enjoy reading my dears :)**

**PS: I am a huge Klaine shipper and they are my OTP, but I just think Seblaine would be really hot so please don't hate on me! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Blaine was relaxing on his bed and reading a book when he heard a knock at his dorm door. He walked over and opened the door to find an incredibly handsome boy leaning against the door frame with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Sebastian" Blaine sighed plainly "what's up?"

"Just thought I'd come and take a look round your dorm" he replied, gliding quickly into Blaine's room before Blaine could say no. Blaine knew those weren't Sebastian's intentions, so he just went back to reading his book and ignoring him. Sebastian quickly swept around the room, but was too curious about what Blaine was reading to admire the vintage interior design.

"Hmm, what's this?" Sebastian asked intriguingly as he stole the book from Blaine's grasp and tossed it between his hands. Blaine leapt up off the bed so quickly he almost fainted from the head rush.

"Sebastian, don't! Seb just give it back, please?" Blaine pleaded as he continuously jumped up at Sebastian who was holding the book high above his head, much to Blaine's frustration. Sebastian started to read the book aloud, causing Blaine to blush a deep shade of pink. He shut the book and smirked at Blaine,

"Reading erotic novels are we, Blaine Anderson?" he asked mockingly, clearly amused by not only the book, but by the fact Blaine was so short that he had to jump and claw at Sebastian's arm to try and retrieve it. "What, you're so sexually frustrated, so desperate for passion that you get yourself off by reading?" he added condescendingly. Blaine stared at Sebastian intensely; wanting nothing more than to punch him senseless.

"Shut the fuck up Sebastian" he said through gritted teeth, "I may not have a boyfriend and I may still be a virgin, but at least I'm not a whore like you", Blaine snatched the book from Sebastian's hands and walked over to his desk. He shut the book in his desk drawer, keeping his back to Sebastian. He was about to tell Sebastian to leave, but stopped when he felt a pair of strong hands slip around his waist and a hot breath ghost over his skin. Sebastian leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear,

"You know, you're harsh words don't hurt me, they just turn me on even more". Blaine felt a shiver ripple down his spine as Sebastian pressed his lips to his neck, kissing up and across Blaine's jaw line. Blaine was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt Sebastian's teeth lightly graze his cheek, causing him to turn around and shove Sebastian away from him,

"Get off me!" he yelled as he stormed towards the door and opened it, gesturing for Sebastian to leave his room. Sebastian walked towards him, slammed the door closed and shoved Blaine lustfully into the wall, pulling him into a deep kiss. This time, Blaine didn't even attempt to push Sebastian away but instead ran his hands through Sebastian's perfectly quaffed hair, completely overcome by passion. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, eliciting a low moan from Blaine who had moved his hands down to Sebastian's muscular torso. Blaine continued to move his hands down Sebastian's body until he gripped tightly onto the inside of his thighs. Sebastian jerked his hips forward and bit down on Blaine's lower lip, who in return groaned heavily. Sebastian broke away from Blaine and chuckled as Blaine whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Good night Blaine" he whispered charmingly as he slipped quietly out the door. Blaine panted heavily as his legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor in a hot mess. After a few minutes he regained stability in his legs, so he walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. He picked up the erotic novel and turned it around in his hands, laughing to himself and remembering what had just happened with Sebastian.

"I guess I won't need this anymore" he said cheerfully as he dropped the book into the bin.


End file.
